Pretty Little Liars
by Maridyth
Summary: What if Hanna had a younger sister? Kaylee Marin knows a secret that may change the liar's life's, but will she tell them? ?/OC
1. Character Description

**Kaylee Marin**

**General Information**

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **18

**Hair Color: **Strawberry Blonde

**Eye Color: **Hazel

**Marital Status: **Single

**Birthday: **September 4, 1995

**Height: **5'3"

**Occupation(s): **Student

**Nickname: **Kay, Kay-Kay(by Hanna Marin), Lay (by Sean Ackward), Kays (by Alison Dilaurentis), Lady K (by Mona Vanderwaal), Kiwi (by Regina Marin)

**Relationships**

**Family: **Ashley Marin (Mother), Tom Marin (Father), Hanna Marin (Sister), Isabel Randall (Step-Mother), Kate Randall (Step-Sister), Regina Marin (grandmother), Patrick Marin (uncle), Raymond (cousin), Heshy (cousin?)

**Romances: **Lucas Gottesman (Kissed)

**Friends: **Alison DiLaurentis, Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Mona Vanderwaal, Toby Cavanaugh, Lucas Gottesman, Maya St. Germain (Deceased), Wren Kingston, Paige McCullers, Ezra Fitz, Malcolm Cutler (babysitted with Hanna)

**Pet(s): **Tippi (Parrot)

**Employer: **Ezra Fitz

**Enemies: **"A", Isabel Randall, Kate Randall, Jenna Marshall, Garrett Reynolds (Deceased), Black Swan, Darren Wilden (Deceased), Shana, Mona Vanderwaal (Past),

**Series Information**

**Interests: **Shopping

**Education: **Rosewood High School

**Series Information**

**Secret(s): **Family had money troubles ("exposed to Caleb") , Mother's affair with Detective Wilden (Revealed to Liars), The Jenna Thing, Mother's embezzlement (Revealed to Caleb), Was present the night Alison DiLaurentis' body was stolen, Kissed Lucas Gottesman, Mother hit and ran over Darren Wilden, Know who "A" is

**Status: **Alive

**First appearance: **Pilot

**Portrayed By: **Holland Roden

**(So, this is my OC, Kaylee's character discription. If you don't know who Holland Roden is, she plays Lydia on Teen Wolf. If you don't know what she looks like, look on my About Me, with the link.)**

**Question: Do you want me to start at the Pilot Episode or the Season 3 Premiere 'It Happend That Night'? Please tell me which one!**


	2. Chapter One

**Thank you all so much who favorited/followed this story! To be honest, I thought I wouldn't get any. So, thank you! I'm still deciding who this story is about. I will have a poll on my profile right after I post this chapter on who. The choices are Ezra, Toby, Wren, or a new guy OC. So, please take that. I don't know how long it'll be up but I'll let you know soon.**

**Thank you so much ** u/4346249/MadhouseMona **for telling me which season to start at! Since you were the only one, I will start at Season 3, Episode One which like I said, is 'It Happened That Night'.**

**Onto the story. Warning, these will be long, long, long, long chapters.**

"Em, you and I are the only ones who did anything worth talking about this summer. I mean, Aria took some boring picture class, Spencer went to college, and Kaylee just went shopping," Hanna told Emily. I rolled my eyes at her. What? I like shopping. "I took a full load at Hollis, and Aria beat out a thousand applicants for a space in that photography class." I looked at Spencer as she didn't mention me. She shrugged and took a drink from her cup. I frowned and Hanna asked Emily, "So, how many houses did you build?" I looked at Emily as I took a drink. "Uh, I think we finished about six." Hanna turned to us and pointed, "And in poor countries, one house is like a home for fifty." I smiled and shook my head at her. "Okay, Miss. Productive. How much of your list did you actually do?" Spencer asked her. I sat up, wanting to hear this. "Let's see.. Cooking with Caleb. Done. Volunteer at the animal shelter for pocket dogs-" Spencer interrupted her, "Wait. That exists?" Hanna ignored her, "Did not do. Expand my vocabulary. Effectuating." She smiled, proudly. I cut in, "Go shopping with Kaylee, not done." Aria and Spencer laughed while Hanna glared at me. "Interned at Vera Wang," she said after glaring at me. "You got an internship for Vera Wang?" Emily asked her. "Yeah, I changed my mind. Turns out they want you to work for free," Hanna answered.

When she was done talking, there was a noise outside. "Was that a car?" Aria asked as I asked, "What was that?" Hanna looked at both of us, "No, it's just the wind." I looked at the window and sighed. "Oh, careful, Em, you're already pretty strong," I heard Aria say. "Maybe for you, you're a pixie. I've gotten really good at this." I raised my eyebrow and turned to her. Spencer's phone rang and I stared at it, tensing up. Then, all of ours phones beeped. I got mine out and opened the new message screen. "Show me your boobs, A." Spencer read. I scoffed and shook my head, putting my phone up. "Does Mona have a ten-year-old brother?" Aria asked. "'A' for annoying," Emily said. "Are these ever gonna stop?" Hanna asked. I bit my lip and looked down. I have a habit of doing that when I'm nervous. "Eventually, we'll be old news," Spencer said. I sighed and got up, walking to the window, looking outside. They kept talking, but I didn't hear them. "Kay?" I heard. I turned and saw all of them except Emily looking at me. I smiled, "I'm fine," I said, walking back over to Hanna and sitting beside her. Hanna went back to what they were talking about. "You know what? You're right, Em. Welcome back," she said. "And you're never allowed to leave for an entire summer again," Aria said. "To making it to senior year," Spencer said, raising her cup. I raised mine and winced as our cups hit together. "Hear!" Hanna said, during. "Not all of us made it," Emily said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Em. I didn't make mean it like that," Spencer apoligized. Hanna sighed and Emily said, "To Maya." I looked up and pushed my hair back behind my ear. "Em, you know that we're here for you," Hanna said. It was quiet when Hanna turned to us and motioned us to say it. "To Maya," we all said then took a drink.

I woke up to thunder and groaned, holding my head. I slowly sat up and saw Aria waking up also. "Hanna," she said, shaking her as we both saw the door open. Hanna groaned and looked around, "Where's Emily and Spencer?" She asked. I shook my head. She help her hand up to her head, "I need an Aspirin and a through of water." Aria got up and called out, "Emily?" Spencer came down from the stairs. "She's gone." Hanna and me looked at her, "What do you mean she's gone?" Spencer looked at all of us, "I've looked everywhere." Hanna reached for her phone and started dialing her number.

We all stood staring at Alison's grave as it was dug and her body wasn't there. Aria's voice knocked me out of my thinking. "How could she not remember anything?" I looked over and saw her looking at us. "She's totally out of it. She's still drunk," Spencer said. "You don't think that she had anything to do with this, do you?" Aria asked. No, but Mona did. "No! She-she can hardly stand," Spencer said. "How did she get here?" Aria asked Spencer. She didn't answer her but turned to Hannah. "Han, hand me Em's phone." Hanna gave her her phone. "Em, you got a blocked call at eleven. Who was it? Do you remember who you talked to?" Spencer asked Emily. "Um, I think I remember leaving your house, and the next thing I know you guys are calling me and I'm here," Emily said. "What? That can't be right," Spencer said. "What?" Aria asked. "It says that at midnight, she got a call from my phone then a minute later, from Kay," Spencer said. I looked up and shook my head. "I never called her," I said, getting my phone out. "You two were asleep, right?" I nodded. "Oh, my god. Somebody called Emily from my phone," Spencer said. "Mine too," I added. "Somebody was in my house. You guys, this is a set-up," Spencer said. Then a twig snapped. "What was that?" Someone asked. "We need to get out here, now," I said, helping Hanna help Emily get up.

I was upstairs in the bathroom at Spencers house when I got a message. I sighed and reached for my phone on the sink. 'Do we have a deal? You have 1 hour. -A' I silently read. I locked my phone and looked at myself in the mirror. I really didn't wish I didn't know who A was. I hate lying to Hanna, I'm lying to my sister. I could tell them who it is, but then I would probably get killed, and I would love to live. After a while, I snapped out of it. I walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs hearing Spencer say, "Someone we don't know who's connected to Garrett." I saw her burning Emily's clothes as Emily had a robe on. I sat beside Emily as we all looked at it burning into ashes. Then, they started talking about going to the lake house. "I think I'll go home and get dressed, then meet you up there. Is that alright?" I asked them, half lying and half telling the truth. They nodded and I left.

After a went home and got dressed quickly, I went to the one place I know I wasn't suppose to be. Radley. Like I'm used to, I snuck in without anyone seeing me. I stopped in front of Mona's room. I took a deep breath and walked in. After I closed the door, I stood looking at it. "We have a deal. I'll keep quiet, if you don't tell them." I said, looking at her. Her emotionless face turned into a smile. I took another deep breath and left. Now, to the lake house.

**So, this was part 1 of this episode. This probably sucked, didn't it? I'm sorry. I'm very bad at first chapters. So, the reason why she knows who A is will come up but I don't think for a while. Like I am, on everything, I'm still deciding. Thanks so much!**


End file.
